Christmas's past, present and future
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A gift for Christmas for all the Boyd/Frankie shippers out there.


_This is for not what I had planned when I sat down to write a Christmas story for the amazing guest reviewer who has stuck with every story I've wrote for this paring. So, this is for you Guest, I hope you like it. I do have more Frankie/Boyd to come, it's just finding the time to edit what I have._

Frankie stood looking at the tree, the bright lights flashing as she looked for any gaps in them. She moved from side to side, bending down and looking up at the tree before standing up and moving around again.

"We need more lights." Her hands on her hips as she gave up trying to see if the two hundred coloured flashing lights could be moved to give better coverage. "Boyd, where are you?" Stepping into the hallway and calling out.

"Still in the bloody attic. Will you get here and take these boxes. This crap was your idea." His gruff voice making it's way down the stairs to the ground floor.

"Stop complaining, I would have got them." Slowly making her way up the stairs to the top and stopping before the ladders that disappeared into the brightly lit attic.

"Like hell, you would. Take one box at a time, and watch your step. Put them on the landing and I'll carry them all down." Boyd's voice coming from somewhere above her head as she placed her foot on the bottom rung of the ladder.

"I'm not an invalid, I can still do plenty of stuff if I want to." Knowing deep down he was only watching out for her, for both of them.

Frankie reached up above her head and took the first box, carrying it down and putting it on the floor. She recognised the neat looking capital handwriting, the contents of the box written down the side by Boyd. Five trips up and down the ladder she had placed all the boxes on the landing, she climbed back up and stuck her head through the open hatch. She spotted Boyd, his back to her as he bent over shifting boxes around. His jeans fitted even better across his backside when he was bent over. Frankie just stood watching him, licking her lips as she smiled at the sight.

"You enjoying the view?" Boyd's voice catching her off guard making her blush at the fact she'd been caught.

"Not bad. You want any help?" Offering even though he would say no.

"Definitely not. You are not coming up here. I'm done anyway." Standing up and stretching out the kink in his back from bending over so much.

Frankie watched him walk across the attic space towards her, his back hunched slightly so he didn't hit his head with him being so tall. When he stopped in front of her he looked down at her smiling, his eyes seeming to twinkle in the bright overhead lighting.

"What's got you looking so happy?" Tilting her head as she looked up at him watching her.

"Nothing. That's tops nice." His grin growing as he inclined his head towards Frankie.

Frankie looked down at her clothing, seeing instantly what had Boyd smiling. Carrying the boxes had made her top pull down, her now ample cleavage and the top of her bra on show. Frankie just shook her head, not even bothering to put it right. She climbed back down the ladder, seeing Boyd turn off the attic light and follow her. When they were both on the landing Boyd turned to her still grinning. She placed her hands on her hips attempting to glare at him, failing miserably as he stepped up to her crowding her personal space. Boyd placed his hands on top of hers on her hips, then linked their fingers together. He didn't stay like that long, his hands slipping up her arms to her shoulders before moving down her back so he had her circled in his arms. Leaning down he kissed her, his lips gently moving over hers until she opened her mouth. Tongues moved together, a mini-duel of sorts broke out until Frankie withdrew her tongue and pulled back.

"We should finish what we started." Frankie making an attempt to break away from Boyd but his arm around her waist stopping her.

"I can do that." A hand wondering down to grab her arse and pull her lower body flush with his.

Frankie could feel how turned on Boyd had become, the evidence of his arousal digging in her now evident baby bump. The feel of him made her moan, her sexual desire suddenly ramped up at feeling how turned on he was.

"I meant the tree." Grinding against him which made him groan.

Boyd didn't say anything, just loosened his grip on Frankie so he could reach behind them and open the bedroom door. He managed to walk them back until his legs hit the bed. He spun them around, gently lowering Frankie on to the bed. He had her naked within a minute, his own clothes following until he was kneeling between her legs just as naked as she was. The sex was hard, fast and somewhat primal. When Boyd collapsed beside Frankie she reached out and tugged him to her, his head resting on her naked breast.

"That was unexpected." Boyd finally managing to say when his breathing and heart rate had returned to near enough normal.

"Sex is never unexpected, especially now I'm pregnant." Placing her hand on top of his where it rested on her small bump.

"You have a point there." His breaths blowing across her nipple making it go hard and peak. "You were hot before you got pregnant, now you're just," Frankie quickly reaching to stop him from continuing his conversation.

"Don't you dare say it. I am not, and will never be that word!" Giving Boyd that look that told him he was going to pay if he said what she thought he was going to say.

"What! I wasn't going to say the G-word, I was going to say irresistible. But now you mention it, you do seem to be," Finding himself quickly pinned to the bed with Frankie towering over him.

"I am not fucking glowing! I am not a light bulb or glow worm. Being pregnant does not make you glow. It does, however, make you moody and bad-tempered, hungry, and not to mention horny as hell." Moving her hips just enough so she could rub her naked crotch against Boyds equally naked crotch.

"You are also so demanding and never satisfied." Grabbing her hips and grinding her down on his growing arousal.

Frankie hadn't meant to fall asleep, yet when she woke she felt warm and content. Boyd had managed to tuck her in and climb out of bed without disturbing her. Normally the slightest movement woke her up, yet since becoming pregnant her body seemed to need more sleep. She knew it was a normal process and her bodies way of adapting to the changes taking place but it still annoyed her a little. She was independent and was not impressed at the fact she couldn't pull an all-nighter anymore. She stretched out, swung her legs out of bed and sat up. Getting up she went to the bathroom and grabbed a robe from the back of the door. She didn't bother looking to see if it was hers or Boyds, just put it on and tied it after using the loo.

Making her way to the kitchen her bare feet hardly made a sound on the wooden floor. As she passed the living room she looked in and saw Boyd sat with a box open at his feet. She couldn't see what he had in his hands, his back to the door blocking her view. She rubbed a hand through her messy bed hair and entered the living room. It wasn't until she was right beside him that she saw what he was holding in his hands. Boyd held a small red paper star, the glitter that once covered it just about all disappeared from the front of it. The red ribbon that would have hung the small decoration on the tree was wrapped around Boyd's middle finger, his eyes fixed on the small paper star. Frankie looked down into the box between Boyd's feet, took in the contest and understood what Boyd was doing. She sat beside him, leaning against him with her head on his shoulder.

"How old was he when he made that?" The question making Boyd drag his gaze from the decoration to Frankie.

"Six. He raced in from school and hung it straight on the tree. He then dragged Mary and I in to look, showing us his new decoration and pointing out the others he had already hung on the tree the day before from previous years." Looking down to the box between his feet. "This was the last one he made, after that he was too old, or so he said. Mary hung these on the tree every year. When she left I said I would share them out but she said I could keep them. I've never had them out the box, until now." His eyes full of memories and pain as he remembered Luke.

"Would you like to hang them on our tree? Keep a small part of Luke alive for his brother or sister to see in years to come, and even add to his collection." Reaching out and taking the star from Boyd's hand.

Boyd let the star slip from his fingers, Frankie taking it and cradling it gently as she stood up. She walked towards the tree and placed it on one of the front branches, turning it so the glitter part was visible. She stepped back and looked at the tree, the coloured lights catching the few bits of glitter left on the star and making it shine.

"Perfect. How about we hang the rest together?" Turning so she was facing Boyd and offering him her hand.

Boyd swallowed the lump in his throat and took hold of Frankie's hand. He stood up and stepped towards her, taking her in his arms and hugging her.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck.

Frankie just hugged Boyd, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. When he loosened his grip on Frankie he didn't let go, just moved so they were stood side by side, arms around each other as he turned them both around so he could pick up the box containing the rest of the things Luke had made as a small boy. Between them they hung up the small trinkets, placing a few of the bigger ones on the mantelpiece. When the box was empty they stepped back and surveyed their handy work.

"Do you have any more boxes with stuff in for the tree? I know I brought one with me when I moved in." Moving to the pile of boxes in the corner of the room.

"I have no idea, I haven't looked at any of that stuff in years. Your box is on the top. How about we add what you brought and leave it at that? We don't need loads up." His eyes fixed on the tree and the things his son had made years before.

"Sounds good. We have a couple of years before we have to go all out when decorating for Christmas." Her hand resting protectively on her bump as she talked.

Boyd held the box Frankie brought over, her hanging up the decorations on the tree as he watched her fuss. The box was soon empty and the tree looked lovely, a mix of both family heirlooms and more recent traditional baubles. Boyd stood behind Frankie, his arms going around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You have an eye for perfection and detail Doctor Wharton." Both of them mesmerised by the Christmas tree.

Frankie leaned back on Boyd's chest, the tree lights flickering casting shadows in the now dark room. This was their first Christmas living together as a couple, and also their last as a couple. When next Christmas arrived they would be a family of three, and she would be a mum. The thought was both amazing and terrifying at the same time. Even now as they stood looking at the tree, she was responsible for another life. A life that was solely dependent on her for everything. Linking her fingers with Boyds she rested them on her bump, his fingers splaying so he could feel more of her bump.

"Frances." His voice thick and heavy with emotion.

"Yeah." Frankie's voice sounding watery as she replied to her given name.

"Marry me." His words making Frankie hold her breath and freeze.

Neither moved, neither spoke, a silence hanging in the air as time seemed to stand still. Frankie gently turned to face Boyd, her eyes filled with tears before she had even spoken. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out so she closed it again. When she looked directly at Boyd she saw something she had never seen before. He had dropped his guard, all his walls, his defences, his protection to keep the world out were gone. Everything was there, etched on his face. From the deeply furrowed brow to the lines around his eyes. His eyes were no longer guarded, his emotions all clearly readable in the deep dark pools of brown. What Frankie saw in his eyes stole her breath away, literally. It was all there for her to see, his love for her, his loneliness and longing, his need, his loyalty and devotion, and the unimaginable sorrow he had suffered, all mixed up and swirling around. She didn't even attempt to wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks, her hand instead going to his face, to cradle his cheek in the palm of her hand.

"Oh Boyd." The words hoarse and nearly unintelligible.

"I love you, Frankie Wharton." Leaning his head so his face was pressed again her hand.

"Can it be a long engagement?" A small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"As long as you want." Hope flaring in his eyes and in his chest at Frankie's words.

"Then yes, I will marry you, Peter." Using his given name just like he had done with her when he first asked.

She watched as a smile slowly spread across Boyd's face, his eyes sparkling as he crushed her to his chest. He had genuinely expected her to say no, that's what she did when things got too serious, balled. But she hadn't, she had completely blown his mind and said yes. She had also blown her own mind by saying yes as well, but that was another matter entirely. He held her tightly, probably afraid she would change her mind or disappear if he let go. She had no idea how long they stood there, him holding her like she was going to float away if he eased up on his hold.

"Boyd, I'm not going anywhere, other than the bathroom, of course, you can let go." Kissing and nipping his ear to make him let go.

He did let his arms drop to his sides, his fingertips trailing down her body until he lost touch. He missed the feel of her instantly, wanted to reach out and anchor her to him permanently.

"I'm going to the loo, you want to make a start on some food before we all starve?" Hoping he would say yes as she batted her eyes at him.

Boyd just laughed and shook his head.

"Go, I'll do food. Can't have my future wife and our child starving can I." Slapping her arse as she moved away from him.

Boyd made food and returned to the living room, sitting down as he heard Frankie moving around upstairs. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the small black box, setting it on the table for Frankie when she returned. When she came back in she sat beside him and looked between him and the ring box, reaching out to pick it up and open it.

"I was going to ask you on Christmas Day, but now seemed more fitting." Taking the ring out the box as she held it.

He took the box from her hand and placed it on the table, taking her left hand in his as he rolled the ring between the fingers of his right hand before slipping it on her ring finger and sliding it down. He held her hand as he looked down at the ring, the lights from the tree reflected on the shiny surface.

"Frankie Boyd, that does have a nice ring to it." Looking up at Frankie as he smirked.

He knew she probably wouldn't change her name, and he would never expect her to, but ribbing her would be fun.

"In your dreams, Boyd." Taking her hand out of his so she could look at the ring on her finger more closely.

"As long as you're my wife I don't care what your last name is." Bringing her hand up to his lip and kissing both the ring and her finger.

Frankie started to well up again, the enormity of what she had agreed to hit her as she looked at the ring on her finger. Her raging pregnancy hormones weren't helping the situation either so she would just blame them if Boyd said anything. If Boyd noticed he didn't say anything, just passed her the plate with the sandwiches on and sat back so they could share them. Frankie snuggled up beside him, and they ate their supper watching the lights of the Christmas tree twinkle in the darkness.

* * *

One year later.

Boyd held the box of Christmas decorations as Frankie place each one carefully on the tree. She had just finished the last box when they both heard the slight whimper from the baby monitor on the coffee table.

"I'll go." Pacing Frankie the empty box as he made a sharp exit out of the room.

When he came back in a few minutes later all the boxes were stacked ready to be moved until the new year. Frankie was sat on the settee looking at the flashing lights of the tree, her thumb absentmindedly spinning her engagement ring. Boyd sat beside her and looked between his grumpy, half awake six-month-old daughter and Frankie. Frankie reached out and took their daughter, snuggling her in as the baby rooted for Frankie's breast. Frankie got her settled before Boyd wrapped his arm around Frankie's shoulder and she settled against his side so he was supporting them both. After several minutes it was Boyd who broke the silence.

"We've come a long way this past year, haven't we?" Looking down at both Frankie and their daughter as she fed lazily, her eyes fixed on the tree and the lights.

"We have, as a couple and as a family." Turning her head so she could look up at Boyd.

Boyd kissed her temple then turned his gaze back to his daughter. She wasn't even attempting to feed anymore, the breast was forgotten in favour of waving her chubby fists at the tree and it's lighting.

"Someone definitely likes Christmas," Frankie said as she closed her shirt and watched her daughter gurgle at the tree.

"Just like her mum. I wonder what she'll make of presents and all that bright wrapping paper?" Boyd managed to say as he shifted around to get comfortable, which made Frankie shift so she was more fully against his chest. "I just hope you're not expecting a present as good as last year." Looking at her ring as it reflected the lights.

"This one will love it no doubt. She's too young to care at the minute though. Now next year, next year will definitely be a big one for her. Presents, all the lights and decorations, a new sibling to share it all with." Frankie continuing to look straight at the tree as she let her words sink in.

She felt the moment they did, Boyd going ridged behind her. She wanted to see his face, see his reaction to becoming a dad again so soon. With some difficulty, she shifted so she could see his face, see his mind working overtime as he worked out dates.

"A baby. You're pregnant again?" Like him asking the obvious question was going to change the outcome.

"That's normally how the sibling thing works, Boyd. We already have a daughter, and you remember when we found an unlocked broom cupboard, well wham bam thank you, mama, our daughter has a sibling." Smirking as Boyd looked between her face, the sleepy baby who was now fussing again and her abdomen.

Frankie shifted her shirt aside, managing with some effort to get her daughter latched and feeding again. Once she was sure that she wouldn't be disturbed she turned her focus back to Boyd, who was currently opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. Frankie started to panic, Boyd's lack of response making her uncertain if this was what he wanted. He must have sensed her unease as he placed one hand on her arm, the other on her stomach.

"Another baby, our family is growing." Peppering Frankie's hair and temple with kisses.

Frankie relaxed as he showered her in kisses, their daughter obviously to what her parents were doing as she fell asleep. He was happy, happier than she thought he would be, and happier than he thought he would be.

"Let's get this little lady to bed. Then we can go to bed and I'll show just how much I love the idea of being a dad again." Going to stand up but stopping as he turned and scooped his daughter into his arms.

"You hear that Amelia, you're getting a new sibling." Kissing her head as he carried her to bed.

With Amelia tucked up and sleeping Boyd went and climbed in his own bed, Frankie fitting alongside him like she had always been there.

"I love you, Frankie, all three of you." Stroking his fingers over the still stretch marked skin on Frankie's stomach.

"I love you too, Boyd." Yawning as she went to sleep, her head filled with pictures of Boyd with Ameli, a small blue bundle in his arms. Her little bit of perfect all wrapped up with the people in that room.


End file.
